The Bioinformatics & Computational Modeling Resource has three primary goals: (i) to support the development and dissemination of tools required for numerical modeling of different types; (ii) to provide a means to organize heterogenous experimental data together within the context of formal informatic processes to produce self-consistent 'systematic data sets'; and (iii) to link systematic data-sets to numerical models for the purpose of developing an effective flow between modeling and experimentation. In addition the resource will provide bioinformatics support to the individual projects.